


Keeping your head up

by tempi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Fear and loneliness shouldn't mix, and maybe Akaashi gets one but not the second one.





	Keeping your head up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I grabbed that thing that Keiji said and put Atsumu there, because I am trash for all those submarine ships and I just love them together, even do I also ship Bokuto with Keiju, It's hard but they work so well together, well this is something I wrote really quick and I hope you like it! Thank you!

"I was so afraid" Keiji was tired, the muscles he didn't know ache, and he felt a pain in his chest that he couldn't describe as more as fear and sorrow, but there was more and that was why he parted way with his team without saying a word.

 

  
"I would also have been"

 

  
He knew that voice, he has fallen asleep to that voice, he has been woken up to that voice, he does know that voice, but it's impossible. However, when he looks to his left, there he is, sitting next to him, looking at him, wearing normal clothes and a lazy smile on his lips, he looks breathtaking.

 

  
"I thought you left"

 

  
"And miss your match? Keiji do you think me that heartless?"

 

  
"Yes"

 

And now he was grabbing his chest like he had wounded him, pulling all his weight on Akaashi while feigning fainting, typical, but, but Keiji was smiling and he was answering again "No"

 

  
"You were over thinking it"

 

  
"I know"

 

  
"Think less..."

 

  
"Act more, I know, I know, and I did it"

 

  
"Yes, I saw it, it was a close one, but it worked, I am proud"

 

  
"But.." And now Keiji was resting his head on his shoulder and he had his eyes closed and he could feel his companion grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers "But I was so afraid of losing"

 

  
"I know, I know, but you didn't and I knew you wouldn't, you know why?"

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
"Well, because I taught you well"

 

  
"Ass" and he didn't mean it because he was smiling and pushing his boyfriend lightly while looking him on the eyes

 

  
"You won because you have an amazing team and I know you know that, but you get so inside your mind that you forget that, you just lose yourself in their amazingness and block yourself, but Keiji, they are amazing individually and also because of you, and that was why Bokuto-san wasn't afraid or Kohona-san, because they trust on you as you should too"

 

And Keiji wanted to kiss him and cuddle with him because he was the best boyfriend ever but alas he still had matches to play and an ace to control, so he would have to go for a quick peck on the lips while getting up from the bench.

 

  
"You are the best 'Tsumu"

 

  
"I am, aren't I?"

 

  
Queue rolling of eyes and fond smile from Akaashi, Atsumu Miya got up as well, he stroked his hair and then kissed him, not quick but slow, with his hands on Keiji hips bringing him closer and holding him and then he was taking a step and leaving Keiji with closed eyes and red cheeks and of course Atsumu took a picture, because if he had a kink it was Akaashi Keiji after a kiss.

 

  
"Now, go get them, tiger"

 

  
"I'll see you later"

 

  
"Yes, now go!"

 

  
And he left in search of his team with a smile and lighter steps.


End file.
